Albert (Web Novel)
Summary Albert is the vanguard of the 70th floor of Rimuru and Ramiris' Labyrinth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Albert Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Holy Knight Commander, Death Paladin |-|Pre-Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Possession, Telepathy, Blessed, Immortality (Type 7), Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to cross the boundaries between worlds, and should somewhat resisted Yuuki's control like Hinata which can affect at least 350,000 people) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Can't die as long as Adalman exists), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Resistance to Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, and Life Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Should be comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: At least Town level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: God grade equipment Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. *'The Undying Immortal': Albert's Ultimate Gift obtained after Adalman's ascent as a True Demon Lord and Rimuru's ascent as a Great Demon Lord. The skill makes him unable to die as long as Adalman is alive *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ''': An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. '''Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Ghosts Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6